In the prior art, a user can flexibly and independently download various applications (application) for an interaction device (User Equipment, UE for short). However, not all these applications are provided by terminal manufacturers. An application that does not come with an interaction device but is acquired by a user is referred to as a third-party application, for example, applications in the App store (APP store) of Apple and the Android market (android market). A third-party application may also be a program that is not authorized to start by means of speech before delivery of a device. A third-party application is a program set or an instruction set that is independent of an operating system but can be invoked and executed in an operating environment of an operating system. With a large number of third-party applications, applications available for users to select are enriched significantly. Currently, two most common operating systems of interaction devices are the Android (Android) operating system and the Apple operating system (iOS for short), both of which can support third-party applications. On the Android platform, a third party can upload a developed application to the Android market for sale; on the iOS platform, a third party can upload a developed application to the App store for sale.
A user of an interaction device can download applications in the Android market or the App store to the interaction device by connecting to a network, where these applications may be free of charge or chargeable, and these applications include the most common software, for example, map, social messaging software QQ, instant messaging software Skype, or shopping software Taobao. The foregoing applications are presented on a terminal as icons. When the user needs to start a third-party application, the user taps a corresponding icon on the touchscreen to trigger starting of the third-party application.
For the interaction device, how to start a third-party application more intelligently by means of speech recognition without tapping a corresponding icon but is a difficult problem.